Monad
DMG 3 times to the enemy / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 3 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill g = ☆Chimera Creation |skill g lv1 = Deal 500% DMG 3 times to the enemy / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG 3 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill x = ★Chimera Creation |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG 6 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 6 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Chimera Creation |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK • DEF 60% down after a successful attack / 50% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon β |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 50% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon β |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 100% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = Hero's Weapon ε |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 200% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 120 |atk x = 19780 / 37728 |def x = 20000 / 39828 |soldiers x = 19800 / 38710 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This top chimera creator is in Calamity's service. She's timid but really wants to help. |friendship = I need those chimeras. They're my masterpiece. |meet = Why'd this happen? I need to catch those chimeras quick. |battle start = Nope, not a chimera either. |battle end = This didn't help either. |friendship max = I won't let this discourage me from continuing my research. |friendship event = The chimeras got away again, but they're very useful. Help me catch them. Lord Calamity will be delighted. |rebirth = I was supposed to find a cure for Lord Calamity's miasma. But you people took care of that, so I'm no longer needed. So chimera creation is my final chance to prove useful. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Abyssal Herb (Night) |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Point Reward }} ''Amalgamation''